


Beautiful Birthday

by StarflowerSea



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Chiyu and Reona hang out after Chiyu's birthday party.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for my friend RainbowRunway that I finally decided to post here. I hope you all enjoy!

Reona and Chiyu sit together on the latter’s couch, tired out from the excitement. Pareo is half-asleep, leaning on one end of the couch as she dozes lightly. Chiyu watches her friend’s sleeping face, feeling something odd overcome her. She can’t place the feeling, it feels almost like hope.

A small smile lingers on Chiyu’s face as she recalls her bandmates’ radiance. The joy on their faces when they performed  _ Beautiful Birthday _ for her not long ago. The warmth in their voices as they each told her in turn how much they appreciated her.

She stares at Reona, the warmth in her chest growing. The girl who was always at her side no matter what. The pianist who could make the keyboard sing like no other. The bandmate that was always there to cheer her and the rest of RAS on, no matter what.

Hesitantly Chiyu sidles closer to Reona, her cheeks flushing with heat as Chiyu curls up next to her. It was somewhat embarrassing being so close like this, so close that Chiyu can hear Reona’s soft breathing. Yet in a way, it was also comforting.

Reona stirs with a small groan, her body twitching. Immediately Chiyu scrambles to the other side of the couch with a yelp, nearly falling over herself as she tumbles.

“CHU2-sama!” Reona’s eyebrows shoot up as she sees Chiyu’s flailing. “Are you alright?”

Cheeks blushing so hard she swore she looked like a tomato, Chiyu shook her head. “No! I mean yes! I—” She buried her face in her hands with a groan. Why did she have to embarrass herself like this?

Peeking out from behind her fingers, Chiyu saw Reona frowning, her brows furrowed. “Are you alright? Do you need jerky or water?”

“I-I’m fine.” Chiyu drew in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. “Though…I guess I could use some jerky.”

“Right away!” Reona responded in her traditional sing-song voice as she disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later, she returned with a glass stuffed to the brim with jerky sticks. “Here you go!”

Chiyu bit back a smirk as Reona placed the glass in front of her. Pulling out a stick, she tore off a hunk, savoring the saltiness on her tongue.

Reona sat next to Chiyu like always, watching the DJ eat attentively. “Do you like it?”

“Of course!” Chiyu couldn’t help a small chuckle. Some things never change.

A beat stretched out between them as Chiyu continued munching away. Somehow she felt more acutely aware of Reona watching her. It felt…odd, almost – considering the vast space they were in. There had to be much more interesting things to stare at than a girl horfing down jerky out of a glass…right?

And yet it was the small things like this that made Chiyu enjoy Reona’s company so much. Not to say that she wanted Reona blindly following her around like some sort of servant, always under her thumb (not that Reona seemed to mind doing that, anyway) – but it was so obvious how much Reona cared for Chiyu, even without the latter asking for it. And yet, in turn, Chiyu encouraged Reona to grow in her own odd way.

“PAREO?”

Reona perked up. “What is it, CHU2-sama?”

“Um…” Chiyu averted her gaze, heat again rising to her cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Hm? What for?”

“For the birthday song.” Chiyu’s voice was low as she glanced back at Reona shyly. “And…and for being by my side like you are right now.”

The words tumbled out before Chiyu could stop herself. Immediately Chiyu snapped her mouth shut, her eyes wide.

Reona giggled, the sound precious and radiant in Chiyu’s ears. “Of course, CHU2-sama. I’ll always be by your side no matter what!”

Chiyu allowed a smile of her own to flicker across her face as she nodded. Hesitantly she lay her head on Reona’s shoulder, taking comfort in her friend’s presence. She started as Reona placed an arm around her, pulling her close. The two remained like this, snuggling against each other as they gazed out into the night.

Chiyu felt her heart swell as she stared at the stars twinkling overhead. The radiance of those stars, of her bandmates, would be something she would cherish forever.

Indeed, today was a Beautiful Birthday.


End file.
